Alone
by Yvy
Summary: Set after the end of season five, Beka is feeling lonely- everyone else has found something to do, including Dylan. But what about her?


Beka was bored, Dylan was on some "classified" gig with Rommie, Harper was ensconced in a new idea involving magnets, Trance was out buying plants and Doyle was. Beka did not know what Doyle was doing. And Beka was still bored. So bored in fact she was re-reading all her old holonovels. She missed the crew, missed the fun they had, she felt that everyone was drifting apart; she hadn't even spoken to Dylan in a week. A week, thought Beka, it was too long. She thought about how much they had used to make each other laugh, how then they had fought, on seefra it felt like all they ever did was fight. She would get so angry, shout things at Dylan, shout things that she didn't mean, and he would just stand there and take it. His blue eyes looking straight at her, his beautiful, blue eyes that she just didn't see enough of these days. Recently they had gotten better, Dylan was back to telling jokes, Beka would laugh, and they wouldn't argue so much, except when she felt like it. So there she sat in the Maru's front seat no longer reading but thinking about Dylan. Her Dylan, when she heard someone walking down the ship, feet clanking on the metal floor. She couldn't be bothered with people; those who she would love to spend time with were busy. When suddenly the clanking stopped and all went silent again.

Great I'm now going insane, thought Beka, then she felt a tickling against her ear.

"Hey," whispered Dylan.

"Dylan?" Beka turned and whose face was inches from her own- she liked that. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, I thought I'd come say hi." He smiled at her, Dylan was still bent down on his knees, at eye level with Beka.

"You look tired."

"Nah," answered Dylan, then yawned. "OK maybe slightly."

Beka smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's nice to have you back- you have no idea how bored I've been."

"I think I have some idea, Beka. This thing Rommie and I were doing wasn't so much a mission more a week of meetings and conferences. _That_ was boring."

They sat like that for a while talking about nothing in particular, when Dylan asked Beka a question.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

"Kiss you back," came the reply.

"That's good to know." Dylan said back, slightly relieved.

"So are you going to kiss me?" Asked Beka, slightly impatiently.

"I will." Dylan looked at Beka, smiled at her and walked off.

"Oh"

Beka was standing on the command deck, talking to Harper who had taken time out of his busy schedule to help her run some updates, when Dylan walked in.

"Hey Boss." Harper nodded at him and continued tapping away on the controls.

"Mr Harper, Beka" he paused, "Beka, um- do you have a second?"

"Yeah" she answered somewhat cautiously, Beka had learnt to do this since in the past, it had usually led to her almost getting killed. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you" Harper had looked up to see the exchange between the two, Dylan looked at him and jerked his head to the door. "In private.."

Now he was looking directly at Harper. Harper left- quickly.

"Sure, err here?" asked Beka, Dylan nodded. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date, with me, sometime, soon, please? I mean that is if you want to, it's up to you. It's just..." He sighed and took her hand, she just stared wide-eyed at him, looking slightly scared. Dylan continued.

"If I was to do this, with you, then I want to do it properly, you know? Not just fall into something."

"You wanna go on date with me? A date? So, I'm thinking Dylan, please explain to me how exactly we're meant to fit a date into all of this chaos?"

"Well," replied Dylan. "My idea was, we go out for dinner somewhere, anywhere, and we ignore everything else, even if the universe is falling apart around us, then we'll carry on. Just you and me." Dylan moved closer to Beka and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leant in to put her hands around his neck. Beka couldn't help thinking how perfect this felt, just her and Dylan. He'd made the move she had been too afraid to make for so many years, but that was going to change.

"I'd love to." Beka said, with a small smile. She moved to break away from him, when he tilted her chin up, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. She felt his lips touch hers, felt them press together. Then she was lost, in Dylan, in the moment, wherever she was lost, it felt good. She kissed back, deepened it. Sure, they had kissed before, to hide a switch of a pretty rock, to piss off a Nietzschean female, or even just a simple kiss on the hand, but never like this. This was more. It meant something. Dylan moved his hands running them all over her back, pressed Beka harder against him. Beka moved her arms in unison, placing them on his chest, gripping hard at his blue shirt, his blue shirt that in Beka's opinion showed just enough of his chest. The chest she kinda wanted to explore. His tongue danced in her mouth, did crazy little battles with her own.

"Beka, Beka, Beka," Dylan pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She sighed and leant her head on his chest, again thinking what it would be like to...

"Maybe we should move this somewhere private?" They both grinned.

"Whatever happened to the date?"

Dylan started to lead Beka out of the room, practically running.

"We have all the time in the world for a date, but that, Beka, is not what I was thinking we could do right now. Right now, I have something else in mind."


End file.
